Verruckt
by Happishinsesaiza
Summary: Sequel to Nacht Der Untoten Rated T for some language


**Verruckt**

**I don't own Call of Duty whatsoever**

**Location: Wittenau Sanatorium, Berlin, Germany**

**Date: September 10th, 1945**

**1st GN Unit Disavowed**

**Exia, Kyrios, Dynames and Virtue sent to investigate signal disturbances.**

"Shit… what the hell happened?" Everything is so messed up is it? Hell. This place is worse that the house. Psychopathic zombies that will stop at nothing to kill you for the sake of destroying anything human to them. Why? Why you ask. That's for you to find out. What are they? Nobody knows still.

"What the hell?" Exia groaned. His eyes widened as soon as the zombies started tearing boards down. Dynames was still on the floor unconscious. "Damn it Dynames!" Exia shouted and shot a zombie with the M1911 pistol. Dynames aroused and complained about having such a crappy pistol. They then noticed that Kyrios and Virtue were missing. "Shit. Where did they go?" A few shots rang out but they could not find out where it was. "Dynames grab a weapon!" Exia shouted still trying to find the others. Dynames bought a M1 Grannd and fired it at the zombies.

_(Meanwhile)_

"Hello?" Kyrios said "Can anybody hear me?" No reply came except gunfire from somewhere. _'Exia'_ Virtue thought. The noise of wood falling down caught the attention of the two bots and they proceed to kill the zombies. " just gets better and better." Kyrios complained. Virtue said nothing and bought a Gewher 43 off the wall for 600 points. Kyrios opened the door and bought a MP40 for 1000 points.

_(Meanwhile)_

I'll open the door. Dynames guard the room. I'll get this one." Exia said and ran towards the Thompson S.M.G and got it for 1200 points. "Damn this shit's getting expensive by the moment" He remarked and fired at the zombies.

_(6 rounds later)_

The round indicator started flashing and it started round 8. "Dynames. How's the weapon?" Exia shouted. "Not good. M1's down to shit and I got 10000 points." Dynames shouted back. "Get a Thompson then." Exia offered. Dynames ran into the room and grabbed a Thompson and ran back to the spawn room. "Damn too many." Dynames muttered. "Exia, let's go upstairs." Dynames yelled. He cleared the debris and cleared a few more debris and doors. Virtue and Kyrios opened the next two doors and reunited with the other two. "Great to see you but we've got zombies that are after us." Virute said. The group turned to face the zombies and shot them down. "Virtue, take the window." Dynames said. "Oh yeah, Virute leave one guy at the window." Exia said. The three Gundams began the carnage and dismembered some zombies that the limbs were seen on the ground. There was only one left and it started to tear the window boards but was repaired by Virtue while the three of them went to get their weapons. Exia got a Ray Gun and bought a M1897 Trench Gun, Dynames got a PTRS-41 and Kyrios got a PPSH-41 and a FG 42. The three went to the machines that they notices the previous round and bought a juggernog, quick revive, speed cola and double tap root beer. Exia took over Virtue's role and Dynames escorted Virtue to the box and he got a Panzershreck and a MG 42. When the two got back, Exia killed the zombie and went into position. The point man which was Exia was in the front crouched with the shotgun out, Kyrios was behind him with the S.M.G and Dynames was next to Kyrios only a bit further back with the sniper rifle to pick off the zombies while the two in front kills the front guy. Virtue was at the back covering the window and shooting the zombies that came his way.

"Shit." Exia muttered as the zombies swarmed them but they managed to push back the first wave but another wave appeared and started to swarm them again but with the same results. The last zombie was killed by mistake and the round indicator started flashing before changing to 11. "Oh great." We gotta get some ammo man or else..." The zombies started running after the group as they started the electric barrier that could kill any zombie. (Utility version of Insta-Kill)

_(4 rounds later)_

"Get ready its round 15 baby." Kyrios notified the group. "Frick" was all Exia said. Like the previous time, they were taken by a lighting bolt and left the asylum.

_(Aftermath)_

When will they be back to face the still ever growing horde? When was only the question that filled the asylum for the mentally insane. Where are they? Who will they face? Who knows? Who cares? How will they survive? Moans filled the air as the lighting bolt disappeared for the time being and the group's weapons and perks were left in the asylum untouched knowing that they will be back. Another bolt of lighting struck the weapons and revamped them into weapons that will be needed for the future. The perks were also struck and were joined by another new perk that was unknown. The zombies changed and the group will have to adapt to the changes and fight again soon.

**Until then** **さようなら (Bye)**


End file.
